New Beginnings
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: It's been three months since Carol and David made thier wedding vows at long last and they are living in wedded bliss but life changing events will bring about challenges and they have to make decisions which could change their lives forever. Rated M for strong language. Please review xxx
1. Chapter 1

Carol was lying on her double bed waiting for David to return. They had been married for three months and Carol was clear of cancer which had pleased the whole family no end. She got up and sat in front of the vanity mirror looking at herself. Fifty one year's old and she had to admit she did look good for her age. She was brought out of her reverie by a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist and kisses being administered to the back of her neck. "Morning David.", She whispered as David smiled at her. He cuddled her to him and she got lost in his embrace, "Are you at work this morning?", She mumbled in their kiss and David nodded, she frowned slightly, "Oh, I wish you and I could stay in bed today." David tapped her on the nose, "I have to earn a living darling but when I get back, I will make it up to you." He said, his voice full of love for his new wife as he began getting dressed and Carol lay back on their bed watching him. When he finished, David kissed her again, "I better go, remember tonight." He whispered before he left the room and Carol heard the front door go and she sighed and sank back against the pillows.

Later that afternoon, Carol and Sonya were sitting in the cafe having a coffee as they always did most mornings. Carol was smiling to herself and Sonya began grinning, "What are you smiling about?", Sonya asked and Carol carried on smiling, "Never you mind," she said, stifling a school girl giggle. Then she asked Sonya, "How's you and Tina getting on?" Sonya shrugged, "Early days mum, early days. Just hoping that Martin will agree to a divorce." Carol took her daughter's hands in her own, seeing how vulnerable she could be, "How does Rebecca feel about you and Tina?", She asked again and Sonya sighed, "She's ok I suppose but I know she wants me and Martin back together but to much damage has been done." Suddenly, Carol felt sick. "You ok mum?", Sonya asked in an concerned tone as Carol began rubbing his chest, Carol nodded, "Yeah, just feel a bit sick that's all, can we call it a day?", Carol got up and Sonya noticed she was swaying slightly, "Where are you going?", Sonya asked, Carol began breathing heavily " I just need some air," she said faintly and then she fainted.

Sonya ran across to the Car lot while Tina rang for an ambulance, Max was cleaning the cars, "Max, where's David?", Sonya asked frantically and Max realised that something was wrong, "he's in the office, why,what's the matter?" His voice was panic stricken. "Its mum, she's fainted!", Sonya cried and Max run into the office. David was examining the documents when Max came in, the two men were starting to like one another. "David, you need to get the hospital, it's carol!", Max shouted in a worried tone and David leapt up and grabbed his coat, he and Max jumped into the car and drove to the hospital.

Carol was lying on a hospital bed while doctors were examining her and David was watching in a waiting room his hands shaking while Bianca was holding Tiffany and Liams hands and David knew that she feared what he feared. A doctor eventually came out, "Mr Wicks.", He said and David nodded, "You can go and see her now, were just running some tests to find the problem." David nodded and followed the doctor to where Carol was laying. Carols head was rested against the pillows and when she saw David, she could see the fear in his eyes and she held out her hand for him to take, "Oh darling.", He whispered as he repeatedly kissed Carols hand and Bianca and Sonya hugged her. "What did the doctor say?", Carol asked, Bianca sighed, "There running tests on you." Bianca said, tears forming and David held Carol in his arms. Eventually the Doctor came in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Mr and Mrs Wicks, Im Doctor Baxter. How are you feeling, Mrs Wicks?", He asked Carol who tried to smile but fear was overcoming her. "What did my test results say?", She asked, her voice trembling, David took a tight grip of her hand and kissed it gently, then the doctor spoke, "We will need to do a urine sample to determine what caused your fainting, just so we can be absolutely certain about your diagnosis." He said professionally and Carol got of the bed, was given a small plastic container and was led to a cubicle. Bianca and Sonya held each others hand while david began biting his nails. Then Doctor Baxter turned to them, ""If you could just go and wait in the waiting area, then you can come back in when she's finished." They all obeyed him and left the room.

"Whats the matter with her?", Maxs voice was full of fear at the thought of Carols cancer returning, David shrugged, "We dont know until the doctor does further tests, now shut up Max, your making me nervous!", he hissed and Max sighed and leaned back against the chair. After a while, David asked a passing nurse, "Can i go in and see my wife?" and the nurse nodded, "Of course you can." and David went back into the room. Carol was sitting in front of the doctors desk, her hands shaking and her eyes looking at the floor, David went to her and grabbed her hand, "Carol, now matter what happens, i will be there for you, i will because i love you so much.", he whispered and Carol rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm so scared David." she said quietly. At last the doctor came in, he sat at his desk and looked at Carol, "Mrs Wicks, is there something your not telling your husband?", he questioned and Carol shook her head, not realising where this was heading, "No, why?", Doctor Baxter took of his glasses, "Whats wrong with Carol?" David asked, The doctor stared straight at them, "The reason your Wife has been experiencing the symptoms she has is because shes pregnant." David and Carol stared at the Doctor, open mouthed and couldnt believe what had been said. "I cant be pregnant, ive only just beaten cancer, its very rare i get my periods and im fifty one years old." Carol said, trying to offer a valid explanation but the Doctor shook his head, "Mrs Wicks, all the tests weve done have come back the same. We also discovered that you are already eight weeks pregnant. Now, we do a support group for moms over forty but there are other alternatives as well." David didnt speak, shock and fear had completely taken over and Carol was starting to worry that he would walk away from her but instead he took her hand. "We need to do a scan to see if the feotus is developing well, could you please come this way, Mrs Wicks?" The doctor said and Carol followed slowly, "Would you wait outside Mr Wicks?", The Doctor asked and David nodded, never feeling so terrified in his life.

"What's wrong with Mom?, Sonya asked and David smiled at her but it was more of a grimace, "She's fine, there's nothing to worry about", he lied and Sonya and Bianca breathed a sigh of relief, "So Nanas ok?", Tiffany asked and David nodded, hugging her to him. Then, Max stood up, "Right, if she's alright then im going back to work."He said in an annoyed voice and David stuck his fingers up at him behind his back which Liam laughed at. He sat back in the waiting chair, "We'll go then, if moms alright.", Bianca said and she kissed David's cheek and she linked arms with Sonya and signalled for Tiffany, Liam and Morgan to follow, she also made a note to reassure Whitney about what happened. At last, after what seemed like ages, Carol came out, the colour drained from her face as she carried a small picture which David knew was the scan of their baby. He immediately hugged her tenderly but deep down he had never been so terrified in his life. Shock had completely taken over.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after Carol and David received their shocking news, Carol lay in bed. Shock had taken over. She had to admit it was better than finding out her cancer had returned but it still was so shocking. The child would be a born aunt or uncle and she also knew she would have to do tests to determine whether the baby had a genetic problem which was often associated with late mother's. David came in then, carrying a tea tray and he sat down next to Carol. "How are you feeling, darling?", he asked, lying down beside her as Carol put the tray on her lap, "Apart from the fact that in six months time I'm going to look as if I've swallowed a beach ball, I feel wonderful,"Carol said sarcastically. David sighed, "Look Carol, we have to discuss the options." Carol nodded, "I know we do." She began thinking back to when she had fallen pregnant at the age of fourteen and now the vicious cycle was starting again and she wasn't sure that She was prepared to go through with it again. She also knew that Max would be furious and though he wasn't as vicious as Derek had been, he was close enough. "I'm not sure whether I want to be a father at my age Carol", David said solemnly and Carol felt the tears coming. "I know but we've got to tell Bianca and Sonya. We can't keep this from them because they will find out anyway." She said and she got up out of bed.

Bianca and Sonya were very surprised and also worried when they were both called into the living room along with Liam, Tiffany and Morgan. Bianca feared that her mother was going to tell the family that her cancer had returned. David and Carol were holding hands on the sofa and Sonya took hold of Biancas hand."Me and David have got something to tell you.", Carol murmured and David decided to break the news, seeing how scared Carol was. "Your mum's having a baby.", David announced. Tiffany and Morgan looked at each other, Liam looked really shocked as did Sonya but Bianca looked thunderous. "What?! A baby?! At your age?! I don't fucking believe this!", she yelled and Morgan started giggling at his mother's swearing while Tiffany went red with embarrassment, "How can you pair be so stupid?!", she yelled while Sonya intervened, "Be fair, Bianca, they didn't plan the baby, did they?", David nodded in agreement, "Bianca, we didn't know that she would get pregnant, we thought her baby making days were over!", Bianca cut in, "When are you getting rid of it?!", she demanded and Carol replied, "We don't know Bianca." And she left the house, breaking down when she got to a wall nearby. David rushed out after her, "Hey, Hey come on, it's ok, it's ok." He said soothingly and Carol looked into his eyes, "Biancas right. I'm a stupid woman for bringing this onto us.", She sobbed as David took hold of her shoulders, "You are not stupid, Carol. You didn't know this was going to happen and neither did I." He said gently but firmly and Carol fell into his arms.

David had a sleepless night. He had been dreaming about when he was a child and he had witnessed his mother arguing with a man. A young attractive man who was dirty looking and had a lost look about him. David suspected that this man was his father, Pete Beale, who had never been a proper to him and Simon but yet made up for it with Ian. For years David had resented Pete and believed he never cared about him. But now he knew different. Pete had never been given the chance to be a proper father to him. David had repeated this mistake with not only Bianca but also with Joe and Karen and he hadn't known that Karen was dead until Lorraine had told him. Then he made a realisation. The baby that Carol was carrying would be his last chance to be the father that he wasn't and this child would be with the love of his life. He realised he wanted the child.

When he awoke, he was surprised to see that Carol wasn't lying beside him. He thought that was strange and when he went downstairs a few minutes later she wasn't there. Bianca was in the kitchen preparing for the kids before they went to school, "Bianca, I need to talk to you,"He said and Bianca didn't look at him but she nodded, "I've decided that I want this child because it will be my last chance to be a good father." Bianca looked solemn as she faced him, "Well you'll have a job telling mom that. She's on her way to the abortion clinic.", David immediately dashed out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat, he was heading out the door when Bianca added, "Oh and watch out for Max. I told him your happy news last night in the Vic and he's gone ballistic!" David stopped dead,"You had no right to tell him, Bianca!", He said angrily and Bianca bellowed back, "Yes, I did! He's my mum's brothers, he's got the right to be told!" David didn't answer her but dashed out, hoping he wasn't already to late.


	4. Chapter 4

David was driving along the busy road, hoping and praying that he would make it in time to stop Carol from getting rid of their baby. As he drove, "Take good care of my baby" began to play on the radio and David felt his heartstrings being pulled. "Come on, hurry up for God's sake!", He yelled through his open window and he began beeping his horn. However by the time he got to the clinic, Carol was coming out through the doors and his heart nearly stopped beating. She couldn't have done it already, could she? He got out the car and walked towards Carol who looked surprised to see him. "Carol, have you had an abortion?", he asked, his voice full of fear and after a few agonizing moments, she finally shook her head, "I couldn't go through with it. I saw some of the women in tears after what they did and I can't kill our baby, I wouldn't live with myself." She said and David breathed a sigh of relief before he held her in his arms for what seemed like hours.

When they got home however, Max came marching over to them, "Oi Wicks, I wanna word with you!", He yelled and David braced himself. "So you've done it again, have you? Ruined my sister's life like you did back then?!", He shouted pointing a finger in David's chest, David stood his ground and shouted back, "And were keeping the baby as well!", Max' s face went red with anger and then he turned on Carol, "Having a kid out your age?Have you gone stark raving mad?!" Carol shook her head, "Were having the baby Max and if you don't like it then that's too bad!", she shouted before storming into the house, David followed behind her. Bianca was standing in the doorway, she heard everything. "You didn't have an abortion did you?", her voice was unsettling calm and Carol shook her head. Bianca rolled her eyes and stormed of into the living room where Sonya was sitting. "It looks like we're gonna have a new family member Sonya!", she snapped as David put his arm around Carols shoulder, Sonya looked at Carol and seeing how upset she was getting, said reassuringly, "Well a baby can be good news can't it? I mean we will be big sisters again and well help look after it and I know Rebecca and Tiffany loves babies." Bianca didn't anything for a few minutes then she said in a low voice, "If they go through with the pregnancy, then I will leave and take the kids with me and I mean it!" Sonya jumped up, "Why will you have to leave?!", she snapped and Bianca said defensively,"Sonya, the house is crowded enough with me and the kids without mum and dad and their bundle of Joy!", Carol ran upstairs then and David followed her.

A few hours later, Sonya had gone home and Bianca had gone out with Whitney while the kids were in bed. Carol was in the kitchen and David was seated at the table, "What are you thinking about?", he said to her softly and Carol replied, "I'm just thinking how you will be as a dad, that's what." David raised his eyebrows at her but didn't have time to speak as Carol became more outspoken, "I mean are you going to be to change the nappies, to be up most of the night with the baby, to feed it and gives it loads of attention? Will you even find me attractive anymore when I get bigger and bigger and can't move around much? Will you bottle fed the baby because I can't breast feed my baby because I've had cancer? Are you prepared to go through the whole life process again?", David looked into her eyes and said honestly, "Yes." Carol looked surprised, "Why?", She asked, "Why do you think? It's my baby as well and it may well be the last chance I'll get to be the father that I wasn't with Bianca, Joe and Karen. And I want this baby because it's a part of you." He added lovingly and Carol held her arms to him, "Come here",she whispered and David held her and kissed her as if his life depended on it. He felt lucky to have the woman he loved in his arms and he fell in love with the baby inside her. When they had made Bianca, they had been too young to be parents now this time they were to old to be parents but David knew that the baby would be doted on unconditionally.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Carol and David managed to keep their baby news a secret and slowly but surely Bianca came round to the idea that she was going to have a little brother or sister albeit there would be a thirty seven years age gap between them. But when Carol was four and a half months pregnant then people started to realise. Carol and David were making their way to the their scan when Ian came over to them, "Is it true that your expecting, Carol?", he asked, his eyebrows raised and Carol nodded with David putting his arm round her, Ian suddenly looked disgusted, "Well I think it's irresponsible. Do you realise that when your in your sixties, that child's gonna be in its teens?", Carol felt tears coming to her eyes and David said to Ian defensively, "Were having the baby because we want it, it's our baby not yours!", Ian scoffed,"And you think your going to be a father to this one when it's born? Like you was with the others? Don't make me laugh," he said sarcastically and David mumbled under his breath, "Stuck up bastard," Ian heard this, "Do you see what I mean? You two having a baby at your age? It's a bloody disgrace!" David took hold of Carols shoulders and led her into the car.

While they were waiting to go in, Carol took hold of David's hand and said seriously, "Do you think we're being selfish in having this baby?" David shook his head and kept a tight grip of her hand, "Take no notice of Ian, he doesn't know what he's saying, what with Lucy being murdered and the killer still being out there." She nodded, she herself had lost a child, her Billie who had binge drinked and suffered the consequences. She was brought out of her reverie by the nurse calling her name after which she grabbed her bag and went into the room with David following behind her, his stomach in knots.

Carol lay on the bed while the midwife administered cold gell on her stomach, David sat nearby watching with fascination. So far their scans showed that their baby was developing very well which relieved David and Carol because they knew that late pregnancies sometimes meant genetic problems. Carol flinched as she felt the scanner on her stomach and the midwife smiled at her. David felt tears of pride in his eyes as he saw the baby in the screen. That was his and Carols baby in there. "Seems real doesn't it?", the midwife said nicely and Carol nodded, her heart enveloped in love for the little person that was growing inside her. Once the scan was over and the picture printed, the midwife sat at her desk while David and Carol sat in front of her, "Do you want to know what your having?", She asked and they both nodded, "You are expecting a boy," the midwife said with a smile and David began laughing with excitement and Carol hugged him. A little boy. When they left the hospital, David was overwhelmed and Carol laughed at him, "My son's developing in there.", He gushed as he put a hand on her stomach, feeling the small bump and Carol smiled.

Tiffany, Morgan and Liam fought over who would be first to see the scan photo with Tiffany winning. She stared at the photo and then said in a confused voice, "Is this our uncle then?" Bianca nodded, "Yeah, that's your uncle." She said, her voice faint with love as she looked at the scan photo which contained her brother inside. "I want to have a look", Morgan said impatiently and Bianca went into the kitchen where David and Carol were and said in a low voice, "Thought of any names yet?", and both of them shook their head, "Don't know yet", David said, sipping his tea. Suddenly the door bell rang and Bianca answered it. Carol sat on David's knee while he rubbed her belly, visualizing their baby boy growing inside. Bianca came into the kitchen, her face looked embarrassed and when David saw who it was, he nearly fell out of his seat.

It was his brother, Simon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright bruv?", Simon said pleasantly and David meekly nodded, "Simon, what brings you here?", he asked, clearly surprised by the arrival of his brother whom he hadn't seen for years. Simon looked no different but the only difference was his hair was completely grey but the silver Fox look always suited him. "I've come to see you, big brother." He sighed then he smiled at Carol, "You alright, Carol?", he said brightly and he kissed Carols cheek. Tiffany came into the kitchen and seeing Simon, she asked, "Who are you?" Bianca intervened, "This is your grandads brother Simon. He's my uncle." Tiffany stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "So, he's my great uncle,then?" And Simon laughed, "Clever kid, isn't she?", he said while Tiffany went back into the living room. The atmosphere was tense and Carol broke the silence, "Your wife not with you,Simon?", She asked and Simon smile faded, "She's ran off with my lodger, I took a lodger over Christmas to help pay the rent but she took a fancy to him." Carol wished she hadn't said anything now and followed Bianca into the living room.

David grabbed a bottle of brandy from the cupboard and poured one out for Simon who wasn't looking at him. He sat at the table and Simon spoke in a critical tone, "Bianca rang me. She's told me about your little predicament. I couldn't believe it when she said." He began laughing loudly and David felt himself going red, "Fancy getting pregnant at that age? It's just like when you got her up the duff when you were fourteen!", He exclaimed, laughing and David clenched his fists, "Have you come to visit or take the piss?", he snapped and Simon shrugged, "Bit of both. I've come to see my family because I don't get to see you often and I'm trying to offer you words of wisdom here.", David raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah? What words of wisdom do you have?", Simon took a gulp of brandy then said huskily, "Get rid of the baby. You don't want a kid at your age, look at what kind of a father you was with Joe and Karen. And you were hardly there for Bianca.I can't imagine what our mother would have said if she was here and found out that Carol was expecting." David felt his temper, "So that's why you've come back?! To criticise me! Where's your Steven by the way?", he thundered and Simon sighed heavily, "In all honesty I don't know. I'm not criticising you, I'm just thinking about you and what's best for you and Carol that's all. Now's the time to start enjoying life." David cut him off, "Carols four and a half months gone, were expecting a boy. I also think that there's more to your visit than meets the eye." He said,his voice full of suspicion. Simon sighed. Best to come out and say it, he thought, he took another swig of brandy and blurted out, "I've lost my house David, that's why I've come here, to stay with you until I get a place of my own." David stared at him, shocked, "Simon, I'd love to have you stay here but there isn't any room here, where would you sleep?",Carol came back into the kitchen then, having overhead their conversation,she butted in, "Let him stay David, it's not permanent. Just until he gets back on his feet.", She asked pleasingly, sitting on his knee and David sighed, "Ok, you can stay Simon but remember; once you get a place of your own, you go. Understood?", Simon nodded gratefully, then went into the hallway to unpack his suitcase.

For the next few days Simon's stay was the talk among Tiffany, Whitney, Liam and Morgan, all of them wondering why he was there and when he was going. They liked him though, he told them stories about New Zealand and his family and his life in Walford.

Then Bianca made an announcement three weeks later that shocked Carol and David. She gathered them all into the living room after Carol and David came back from their scan which showed a more developed baby than last time and once again the kids were squabbling over who saw the scan photo first. Bianca took a deep breath then she announced, "Me and the kids are leaving.", David dropped the glass of Orange juice onto the carpet in shock, causing a stain. Simon chose this moment to leave the house and go to the Vic. "Where are you going?", Carol asked, shocked by this announcement, Sonya was to dumbfounded to speak. "Not far way from here, I've got a new job and I've brought me and the kids a house.", Bianca said in a matter of fact tone, Carol felt panic come over her then, "Your not leaving because of the baby, are you?", She asked and Bianca quickly shook her head,"No, not at all. But I want a new start somewhere else after what happened between me and Terry, what with him getting back with you know who and all that business with Alice and Janine. I think it's time to move on,Mum. Plus, there will be more room for the baby when it comes." Carol and David looked at each other. Secretly they didn't want their daughter to go but she was a grown woman and had her own family so they gave her their blessing.

Bianca, Tiffany, Morgan and Liam moved out the following morning with David and Carol seeing them off. Whitney had decided to stay with Carol and David, "Someone gotta help look after the little un.", She had remarked. Bianca began to cry when she hugged her mom and dad, "Remember to come over as often as you can, it isn't far away and the kids will still go to the same school." She had said through her tears which caused Carol to cry and David put his arm around her. Tiffany hugged Carol, "Bye Nana", then she patted Carols stomach, "Bye Uncle." And Carol smiled at her. Liam shook David's hand, "See you grandad, take care of nana." He said casually and Morgan simply waved at them. Then David and Carol watched as their daughter, who had started their love story all those years ago, start her new life without them but they were happy in the knowledge that she was only a town away and that they would always be welcome to see her and the kids.


	7. Chapter 7

2015 came as a quickly as 2014 had done and Carol become more self conscious about her body as she approached the third trimester of her pregnancy. It didn't help the fact that David was treating like fine porcelain and wouldn't make love to her fearing he would harm the baby. Simon was also still living with them but did have a job working for David and Max but this sometimes got on David's nerves as he also suggested to do things differently to how Max and David did. As Bianca promised the kids were always visiting and Bianca always updating them about how she was getting on. She also had a new boyfriend called Dwayne whom both Carol and David approved off instantly.

Carol was walking along bridge street and began looking at the clothes on the market stall, Kat saw her and smiled, "Baby well on then?", She said brightly, pushing her twins in their buggy, Carol nodded, "Baby's giving me back ache, sometimes I can barely walk and my ankles swelled up yesterday." She remarked as she admired a frilly blouse. Ian came out then and watched Carol and Kat looking at the clothes, "Lets hope you fit in that blouse, bloody piggy that you are." Kat joked, making pig noises, Carol started laughing and Ian lost his temper, marching over to them, "Disgraceful. Parading yourself like it's something to proud off!", He snapped and then he turned on Kat, "And your another one as well." Kat looked thunderous, "You what?!", she barked and Peter came rushing over, "Dad, don't be nasty.", He said pleasingly, "It isn't catching you know", Carol said sharply, Ian scoffed, "If it was love I'd have more sympathy for you." Kat grabbed Carols arm, "Come on, I'll take you home, let the miserable bastard wallow in self pity." She added hastily to Ian and Ian rolled his eyes, "No decency, no respect. By rights women should stop having babies when they are at least thirty five." Carols eyes filled with tears of humiliation as she felt people stare at her, "I didn't know I was going to get pregnant did I?", She said through her tears as she stormed off with Kat pushing the pram behind her.

Carol and Kat sat in Carols living room. Simon and David were still at work so Kat comforted Carol. "Take no notice of Squeal Beale, I know it was awful what happened to him but he ain't got to be so hateful to everyone else, has he?", Kat said soothingly and Carol wiped her eyes, "He's not the only one though. I bet people think I'm selfish for having a baby at my age." She said through her tears as Kat put her arm around her. David came in then and seeing Carol crying became very concerned, "Carol? Carol, what's happened?", he asked softly, taking over from Kat. "Ian's been giving her a hard time." Kat replied and she saw Simon roll his eyes and mutter, "bloody bastard." David held Carol in his arms, "Oh baby, don't take no notice of him, it's none of his business but ours." He whispered as he stroked Carols hair which had become longer now and more thicker since it grew back. When Carol went upstairs David went into the kitchen after Kat took her twins home. Simon was brewing tea and David sighed heavily, "Why can't Ian just leave us alone?", he mumbled as David passed him a cup, "I don't know. He's still hanging up on the past, he should learn to let go. Anyway, I got a solicitor this morning. I'm a free man again.", he beamed as he joined his brother at the table. "Well go out there and look for a woman then. Perhaps Sharon?", Simon shook his head, "No. I don't want Phil Mitchell after me do I?" He remarked and the brothers started laughing.

Later, David went upstairs and found Carol lying on the bed, stroking her belly prospectively. "Mummy loves you darling, never mind what other people think." She whispered. "And so does Daddy.", David replied, lying on the bed beside her and resting his head on her stomach then laughed as the baby kicked. "Right little football player we've got.", He said affectionately and Carol nuzzled the top of his head, then David reached up and kissed Carol. She then gave a suggestive smile, "David, I've spoke to the doctor and he says we can still have it off, if you know what I mean." She suppressed a giggle and David grinned back, pulling her on top of him.

Half an hour later, Simon who was staring at a picture of Pat was brought out of his reverie when he heard the bed creaking upstairs and he smiled to himself, "Dirty devil.", He said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

In the last month of Carols pregnancy, David would let her move only a inch and he always brought things to her which sometimes annoyed Carol as she hated being treated like an invalid.

Carol was sitting at the table eating her breakfast while David sat with her and watched her, she looked so beautiful when she ate and Carol looked at him smiling."Do you get a fetish about watching me eat or something?", She asked and David nodded, "I always have a fetish looking at you." He responded and he reached over and kissed her. Simon came in then, his hair all over the place, "Alright lovebirds, what's for breakfast?", he asked, looking over by the stove. "Toast.", David said simply and Simon groaned, "Oh come on, I'm your guest.", He said with a smile, David cut in, "Only until you get a place of your own." Carols back began to ache again. "I'm going back to bed, David. My backs playing up." She said as David helped her up and followed her. Simon couldn't help but giggle to himself. If David followed her upstairs then that only meant one thing. As soon Carol lay on the bed, she fell instantly asleep, she could often feel the baby moving inside her at night which meant she couldn't sleep. David watched her sleep and gently rested his head against her shoulder while rubbing her stomach. Then he too fell asleep.

A gush of wet interrupted Carol from a dream she was having. The bottom of the bed was wet as was her leggings. She tried sitting herself up but David had his arm drapped over her. The clock read eleven o clock which meant she had slept two and a half hours. "David,"she whispered, wincing slightly as a contraction hit her. David woke up instantly, "What's the matter?", he asked concerned, "Nothing just having a baby.", She mumbled. At first nothing registered then David bolted from the bed and ran to the landing shouting for Simon, "Simon, phone an ambulance. Carols waters have broken!", He yelled and Simon quickly went into the living room. David went back into the bedroom where Carol was now lying on the floor panting, "Its ok Darling, the ambulance is on its way.", He said soothingly and Carol rested her head on his shoulder, her face drenched in sweat. "I hope it hurries up, I think this baby is well on!", she yelled as pain overcame her and David held her hand as she rode out the pain. Eventually the ambulance arrived.

"That's it Mrs Wicks. Your almost there." The midwife was making regular checks on Carol while David was holding Carols hand. Then, David said to Carol, "Just lean forward abit darling.", Carol did as she was told and the midwife watched as David sat behind Carol and Carol leaned back and rested against him, "Its better like this rather than have her taking it lying down." He said to the midwife. Carol began to pant again and she took hold of David's hands and held them tightly as she pushed. "The heads out, Mrs Wicks." The midwife said and David tried to have a look but when he did the head, it wasn't a good idea. He fainted, falling back against the pillows. Carol rolled her eyes, "Men,eh?", She muttered then she screamed as intense pain hit her and she pushed. "That's it Mrs Wicks, one more push.", and Carol pushed for the last time and David awoke just in time to see a beautiful baby be delivered into the world. "You have a son.", the midwife said with a smile and David's eyes filled with tears of emotion as his new born son was being cleaned up. Carol was smiling up at him and he kissed her with all the love he had for her, "I love you," she whispered and David replied softly, "I love you too, Mrs Wicks." before he nuzzled her neck. Then the baby was placed in her arms and David looked into the handsome face of his son. He was going to take after him as he could see tufty black hair on top of his scalp. The baby opened its eyes after he stopped crying, "he's got your eyes Carol."David whispered as he saw that the baby's eyes were dark blue like Carols. Carol kissed the baby's head and they both stared at the baby for a very long time.

"Its all over!", Simon announced and Bianca and Sonya hugged each other while the kids cheered, Morgan doing his happy dance. "Have they got a name for him yet?", Bianca asked and Simon shook his head, "No, not yet. We can in and see them." And they all went in. The baby was in its crib sleeping and the kids stared at it, "Why do you think of your uncle?", David asked and Tiffany answered, "He's very cute and he's very wrinkly. A bit like you grandad but with less hair.", David then slapped Tiffanys bum, "You cheeky mare.", He said affectionately. Bianca and Sonya took turns to kiss Carols cheek, How are you feeling, mum?", Sonya asked, Carol smiled, "I'm good. I'm abit sore but what is to be expected when something the size of a watermelon is trying to come out of you." Bianca was holding her brother in her arms, "he's beautiful mom", she gushed and david smiled.

"Come on, come on." David mumbled softly as the baby bawled it's head off. He had been home three days now and had already made his mark in the house. David took him into the kitchen and went to get a clean bottle from a top cupboard but his shirt was wide open and the baby then tried to suckle him. "Oi, don't do that mate, there's nothing down there for you." He said startled just as Simon and Carol came downstairs. "Must have thought you were breast feeding him.", Simon chuckled. David then sat the baby upright and began to feed him, Carol watched them with so much love. "Has he got a name yet?", Simon intervened. David and Carol looked at each other and David said, "His name is Harry. Harry Simon Wicks." He added and Simon looked touched and felt tears come to his eyes, "Aww Davie, you didn't need to do that.", He exclaimed and Carol patted his arm, "Your family Simon and you've been a good help. Which is why we've decided that you can officially move in with us." Simons eyes widened and he hugged Carol. "And I'll always be there to look after Harry.", Simon promised and David passed Harry over to Carol. Harry had fallen asleep and Carol whispered, "Mummy and Daddy love you Harry. We love you with all our heart and we hope you never forget that." She kissed his cheek and David put his arm around her. This was the beginning of their new life and they liked it.

The End.


End file.
